Celebrating Christmas in Equestria/When We Hear a Christmas Carol/Gift Exchanging
This is how everyone and everypony celebrating Christmas in Equestria and Gift Exchanging goes in Princess Yuna's Christmas Carol. Jiminy Cricket: (narrating) Our story begins on Christmas Eve, It was a special day to celebrate this occasion. In Canterlot, Everyone begins singing "When we hear a Christmas Carol". Chorus: When we hear a Christmas Carol We know that it's Christmas at last Every time we hear a Christmas carol we know that it's Christmas at last. Dusty Crophopper: Snowflakes on shiny round noses, and Ice under feet hooves or paws Ishani: The little ones tucked in their warm bed Mumfie: dreaming sweetly of Santa Claus Patrick Star: Feasting Genie: And friendship Chorus: And laughter The joy that the season brings Every time I hear a Christmas Carol, I think of these lovely things Every time I hear a Christmas Carol, I think of these lovely things. Woody: Let's make the place look like ToyLand With tinsel and blinking white lights SpongeBob SquarePants: We'll make our own Eggnog from bovines Petunia Rhubarb: Warm up cider for frosty nights Larry the Cucumber: The mistletoe's gotta go somewhere, So I can get cozy with you Every time I hear a Christmas Carol, There's nothing I'd rather do Every time I hear a Christmas Carol, There's nothing I'd rather do We've gone from spring into summer, From fall into winter and soon this December will end We'll tell the old year goodbye With our hopes rising high as the star on the tree brightly shining... When we hear a Christmas Carol Our spirits begin to sing Every time we hear a Christmas Carol, Our spirits begin to sing Thomas: Music might play until midnight Discord: We're hoping our neighbors won't mind Princess Yuna: Tonight we are one happy family Lady: With good will toward all every kind! Heckle: The holly! Jeckle: The candy SpongeBob SquarePants: The presents! Always start my heart beating fast For it's when I hear a Christmas Carol We know that it's Christmas at last For it's when we hear a Christmas Carol WE KNOW THAT's ITS CHRISTMAS AT LAST! After the song. Baymax: Have a happy holiday! Hiro Hamada: Merry Christmas! Olaf: Merry Christmas to you guys too! Eliza: Daddy! You got this scarf for me? it's just what I've always wanted, Thank You! James: You're Welcome, Sweetie! (hugs his daughter) Princess Skyla: Mommy! Daddy! Are these new toys for me? Princess Cadance: You bet, Skyla! Shining Armor: For our special little Princess! Princess Skyla: Thank You! Thank You! Thank You! Duck: Isn't it beautiful, Celestia? Our first Christmas together. Princess Celestia: Yes, it is, My Dear Husband. Prince Indy and Princess Anna: (fusses over them) Princess Celestia: Oh, (picks up the twins) Indy, You know We love you and Anna. Prince Indy and Princess Anna: (laughs) Duck: I hope you and your friends have a Merry Christmas, SpongeBob. SpongeBob SquarePants: We sure do, Duck, Thanks for the new sleeping bag, Sunset, I always needed a new one. B.O.B.: And Thanks for the new Bro Book, Twilight. Human Sunset Shimmer: You're welcome, SpongeBob. Human Twilight Sparkle: No problem, B.O.B.. With Emerald and Human Rarity. Human Rarity: Close your eyes, Emerald, I have a surprise for you. Emerald: (closes her eyes) Human Rarity: Now, Open your eyes Emerald: (sees a heart-shaped friendship necklace) Human Rarity: Voala, Do you like it? Emerald: I love it, Thank you, Rarity. Human Rarity: You're quite welcome. Emerald: Mom, Daddy, Look what Human Rarity gave me, Isn't it nice of her? Rarity: Oh, wow! Spike: That's great, Emerald. With Jiminy Cricket. Jiminy Cricket: And this is where I came in to this part of the story? Princess Yuna: What'er you up to, Jiminy? Jiminy Cricket: Oh, Sorry, Yuna, I was just telling the audience the story of what's happening right now, Hope you won't mind. Snowdrop: We don't mind at all, Jiminy. Princess Yuna: Please continue. Jiminy Cricket: Thanks fellas. Dusty Crophopper: No problem and Merry Christmas. Jiminy Cricket: Anyway, Everyone and Everypony is having a wonderful Christmas Eve, All except our friend, Pythor P. Chumsworth who just somehow lost his Christmas Spirit. Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes